Lilly: Reformed
by LittleMissObsessive03
Summary: Lilly Truscott made some bad choices in her life. She ends up with three kids in Pennsylvania. At age 22, Lilly is working in a diner, when she meets a certain famous singer who has gone through some love troubles, too. Can he help her change? LillyxJoe
1. Lilly's Past and Meeting Joe Jonas

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

_**C****haracters and Ages for this story:**_

**_Lilly Truscott: Age 22_**

**_Joe Jonas: 25_**

**_Nick Jonas: 22_**

**_Kevin Jonas: 27_**

**_Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana: 22_**

**_Mikayla: 22_**

**_Aidan Truscott: 6_**

_**Alaina Truscott: 4**_

**_Alexa Truscott: 16 months_**

* * *

**Joe's POV**

"Ow!"

I looked at Nick, who I had just bumped into by accident. "Sorry," I mumbled, carefully maneuvering past him.

"I'm hungry," Kevin complained.

"Me, too," Nick agreed.

"Stop whining," I muttered, running a hand through my messy hair.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Kevin mumbled, looking directly at me.

"Whatever. Stop complaining," I snapped. "And if you guys are so hungry, than go eat something."

"Well, we were waiting until we got to the town where the concert is, so we could go in a diner for breakfast or something," Nick explained to me.

"Great," I murmured.

"Okay, seriously, what is wrong with you? Why are you suddenly being 'Mrs. Doom And Gloom' all the time?" Kevin snapped at me.

I shrugged. "Who said I was 'Mr. Doom and Gloom'?" I asked begrudgingly.

"No one had to say it. You are acting like it," Kevin replied matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window of the tour bus. I watched as the cars flew by us. "Where are we anyway?" I muttered.

"Pennsylvania," Nick piped up.

"How far are we from where we are going?" I asked.

"I dunno. A couple minutes?" Kevin guessed. "We're going to a town called New Springs."

"New Springs?" I echoed. "That sounds like some kind of deodorant," I scoffed.

"Very funny, Joe. Anyways, we're probably almost there," Kevin stated flatly.

"Cool. Cause I'm hungry," I said quietly.

Kevin and Nick simultaneously looked at me. "Wait, wasn't it you that just told us to stop complaining about being hungry?" Nick inquired. I shrugged. Nick snickered. "I think Joe's just upset."

"About what?" Me and Kevin said in unison.

Nick smirked. "Because Lia broke up with you," he said smartly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Kevin chuckled quietly. "Shut up, Nick," I snapped. "We were only together for three weeks, so it didn't mean that much to me anyway. And what do you know? When was YOUR last girlfriend?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't need one."

"Riiight. You're just upset that we've been on tour with Hannah Montana for almost a month know, and she still doesn't seem to be interested in you," I said with a confident smile.

Nick reached over and slapped me on the arm. "Shut up."

"No YOU shut up," I said back to him.

"Why don't you both shut up," Kevin suggested.

"Stay out of this, Kevin!" Nick and I fired in unison.

Kevin backed away from us, holding his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine. Go ahead and rip each other's heads off. It won't be me who complains if one of you doesn't have a head anymore. But I think our fans will be a little bit disappointed!"

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, waving my hand dismissively.

"Wow. You must be really upset about your stupid break-up!" Kevin snickered.

"Oh, God, Kevin! I thought I just finished that conversation with Nick! Now you wanna start with me, too?" I snapped irritably.

"Hey, hey. _I _have a girlfriend," he said triumphantly.

"Yeah, we know, Kev. Mikayla is the only one you've been talking to for two weeks!" I said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm just really happy! I really like her! And it is so cool that we've been on tour with her for the last month!" Kevin protested.

"Yeah. . . ." I said slowly.

"Hey," Kevin said, looking out the window. "I think we're here!"

* * *

The brothers stepped off the bus and greeted Mikayla and Hannah.

"Hey, baby," Mikayla cooed to Kevin, sliding her arms around his neck. He gently kissed her lips.

Nick and Miley exchanged a look. I just stood there awkwardly.

"So, um, how 'bout some breakfast?" Miley asked.

I nodded. "Good idea. Where should we go?"

"Um. . ." everyone said.

I pointed straight ahead. "Look, there's a cute little diner. Let's go!"

"Well, when people see us, we'll get mobbed," Kevin reminded us.

I held up a hat and a pair of sunglasses. I carefully put them on. "Not me," I said proudly. "I'm not in the mood to get recognized today."

"You never are anymore," Mikayla pointed out sadly.

I fiddled with my fingers and stared at the ground. Everyone has been ragging on me lately for being upset. But I have the right to be upset, because my girlfriend just broke up with me two weeks ago. I've been kind of sad ever since then. I mean, why doesn't anything ever seem to work out?

Tonight was the last stop on our tour, and after that, we were staying in a hotel here for a week just to relax for awhile.

"Look, you guys go ahead. I don't feel like being with everyone. If it's just me by myself, then I can sit in peace and quiet. If I keep my sunglasses and hat on, then no one will really notice me. So it'll be better that way. So. . .go ahead. I'll find another place to eat. I'll call one of you when I am done, okay?"

Everyone stood there, not really knowing what to say. "Um. . .okay?" Kevin said slowly.

I shrugged and walked away from them. I slowly climbed onto the sidewalk and kept walking, not even looking back.

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

I stared out the window of my car, completely sad. I had to get out of my car and head into the diner to work now, but I just didn't want to. Trust me, working at a diner isn't too fun. But I manage with it, because I HAVE to. I need to work, because I have a family to take care of.

Let me tell you, families aren't all they're cracked up to be. Families aren't always there for you when you need them. Families aren't like they are in fairy tales and children's fiction books. Families suck sometimes, especially when you are young, and you have your own family to take care of.

Allow me to explain...

Aidan James Truscott was born on January 3rd 2009, in the middle of my sophomore year of high school. I was fifteen.

Yes, Aidan is my son.

Yes, I was fifteen years old when I had him.

Call me a slut if you must, but I'll have you know that Aidan was the result of my first time. So I wasn't a slut back then. But after I had him, I got worse. In April, I went back to school, as per my mom's request. My mom took care of my son with the help of her parents. My dad left us when I was four, so it had always been just the two of us. I think the only reason I actually went back to school was because of my best friends, Miley and Oliver. Without them, my teenage years would've sucked way worse than they did. Before Aidan, I wasn't into the party scene. My friend convinced me to go one time and boom:nine months later came Aidan. After he was born, I turned into a party girl. No drugs. I never found the need for that. I knew they were bad, so why do something that can get you arrested? Basically, I went to parties every week. Naturally, a party was where Aidan was conceived. That's a given.

Alaina Hope Truscott came when I was seventeen, almost eighteen. She was born on January 19th, 2011, the year I was supposed to graduate from high school. I guess you can call it bad luck if you want to. I must just be an overly fertile person. Either that, or God must think I was born to be a mother of a dozen kids or something.

Oh, and if you are wondering what happened to my kids' fathers, I'll tell you. It was confirmed by a doctor that Billy Weller was the father of Aidan. He has a younger sister, Becca, who once dated my friend Oliver. Billy was a senior when I was a freshman. He was seventeen, almost eighteen, and I was barely fifteen when we made Aidan. I never loved him. I barely liked him. Yet I gave him my virginity. And he gave me a son. So I guess we are equal, right?

The next person I slept with after Billy was Kyle. I don't even remember his last name. Yep. He was so unimportant that I can't even remember his last name. But he never mattered to me anyway. He was a man-whore and a pig, let me tell you. I mean, who has sex with a fifteen year old who is five months pregnant? I'll answer that question: Kyle NoLastName. And it was barely legal. He was just weeks shy of his eighteenth birthday on the night we did it at a party at Ashley DeWitt's house. After Kyle, I can't remember who was next. It was after Aidan's birth, and that's all I remember.

My mother started to get mad at me for going out all the time at night. She said I was an irresponsible mother, and I should be ashamed of myself. So I started to party less and take care of my son more. Then when I went back to school, I barely spent any time at all with Aidan. But that was okay, because my mother really wanted me to finish high school. And I seemed to be on a good path until I started partying again. By that time, I was sixteen. A string of one-night stands soon followed.

Luke, Dan, Mick, Will, and Teddy. I have no idea how I remember these names. I just do. I then dated Greg White for a few months. I thought Greg was special, and I really liked him. In fact, I didn't even sleep with him right away. He didn't even mind that I had a one year old son at home. He even met Aidan, and baby-sat him once. But Greg turned out to be just like all the other guys. He only pretended to care about me to get in my pants. And it worked. I was stupid and gave him what he wanted. Afterwards, all he wanted was sex, we fought a lot, he cheated on me, and he started to be mean to me. I broke up with him about three weeks after we did it for the first time. We only did it about three or four times, but I can't really remember. We were together for about four months, which was a lot for someone like me. Unfortunately, I found out I was carrying his baby two weeks after we broke up. I told him I was five weeks along with his child, and he didn't care. His mom found out, and she was really mad. She packed up their family and moved to Washington the next week. I never heard from that jerk, Greg, again.

If it weren't for my mom, I never would've graduated. She practically forced me to go to school. I missed several months right before and after Alaina was born. I went to summer school to make up for it. And then they finally gave me my diploma at the end of August. I was so fed up with the fact that I wasted my whole summer. That's what caused me to spiral downward into a life of alcohol.

After giving birth twice and finally graduating, I returned to the party life. I had never been the type to sleep with strangers, so I guess that means I'm not on the same level of whore-ness as some other people I won't mention. After all, those people didn't end up getting pregnant. It was me who did. All of the girls I went to high school with were way worse than me, and yet, I was the one who got pregnant. You'd think that after the first pregnancy, I would learn not to do the same thing again. You'd think that. But that's not how it ended up. I don't know why this is how my life turned out. I guess it was all the pressure to get good grades in school. My mother expected me to excel at everything. I was smart and athletic. But according to my grandmother, "You threw your life away!"

Oh, well. I ended up with the sweetest daughter ever. Alaina was not a crier nor a screamer. She was quiet right from the beginning. Aidan, however, was the noisy one right from the start. They are two years apart, so they are pretty close in age.

My mother supported me and my kids until I graduated. Then, she saw that I was partying again, so she got angry. She claimed I couldn't be a good mother if I tried. So I decided to show her just how good of a mother I could be. I moved out of her house. I decided to leave Malibu. After all, there was nothing that attached me to the town anymore. My best friends, Miley and Oliver, had departed for college two hours away. And Miley was really mad at me. When she came home from college once in a while on weekends, she got really mad at me because all I would do was party. She said she didn't want to be friends with someone who partied, slept around, and got drunk all the time. She basically agreed with my mom, saying that I was irresponsible and careless. Oliver seemed to agree with her, but he wasn't as harsh about it. Miley and I argued a lot a few weeks before I left, and she said she couldn't believe who I had become. This kind of made me upset, which urged me to leave. I wanted to escape the place that had caused me so much pain. Everyone was disappointed in me, and my kids needed a better life than I could give them in Malibu, where I had so many temptations to party a lot.

So I left.

And I ended up in Maine in February 2012. It was just me, a three year old, and a one year old.

And that's how it was.

Until I met Sean Turner. He was a twenty-seven year old teacher in the middle school in town. I was only nineteen, but I really liked him so we went out a few times. I made some friends in the neighborhood, so I eventually had people to babysit my children. I went out with Sean for about a week before he invited me over to his house one night. And you know what happened next. We continued dating, and he used protection when we slept together. We dated for about six months, and two or three times we accidentally didn't use protection.

I got pregnant again.

Go figure.

You'd think that God would let someone ELSE get pregnant for once. I spent a lot of time wondering why it was me who kept getting pregnant. I considered putting the kid up for adoption, but I decided that it wouldn't be right to do that. I already had two kids, so why shouldn't my third kid get to have it's real mother? So I gave birth to a girl and kept her.

I was barely twenty-one when Alexa Faith Truscott was born on March 29th, 2014. She was, unfortunately, a big crier. She cried and cried and cried and cried and cried. And Sean didn't care much. He moved in with us to help take care of Alexa, but it was clear he didn't really care about her. One night when Alexa was about three months old, I went out to the store, and when I came back, Alaina was bruised and crying. I asked her what happened, but she wouldn't tell me. Aidan, being a good brother even at the age of five, told me that Sean had hit her because she was begging for someone to play Barbies with her. My poor little three year old was crying non-stop.

Sean went out, completely angry. He was drunk already, but I was sure he went out to drink some more. While he was gone, I packed up our stuff. I stayed the night at my neighbor's house with the kids. Sean came to find us, but I refused to see him. Boy, was I glad I didn't marry him yet. Two days later, my kids and I left. I had a three month old with me, so traveling was difficult. We somehow ended up in New Springs, Pennsylvania.

And that is where I started my new life.

I made three promises to myself when we moved into our new house.

1) Work really hard at my new diner job.

2) Be the best mother I can possibly be.

And last...but not least...

3) No more abusive boyfriends and no more casual sex.

* * *

"Order's up!"

I whipped around, grabbing the plate from the cook, Freddie. I hurried across the diner and placed the plate right in front of the customer.

"Thanks," he said politely.

The man looked to be in his fifties, but I swear, he checked me out when I walked away. I shuddered in disgust just from the mere thought of the old guy staring at my butt.

The diner was buzzing with excitement. I had already been working here for over a year, and everyone here knew me. The town wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It was just average. This was the best diner in town, and a lot of people came here regularly. The owners, Lenny and Tammy, are most likely in their early sixties now, but they are still very lively. They bounce around the town, talking up their diner. The manager is their son, Harry, who is about twenty-four. Lenny and Tammy use to dream about me getting together with their son, but when I told them all about my teenage life, they changed their minds. Harry and I became really close friends over the last year, and he is almost like the brother I never had.

"Hey, Lills. Can you get table seven? I'm kinda busy," Alyssa, Harry's younger sister, said to me. Alyssa is another one of my close friends. She is twenty-one, barely a year younger than me. I am twenty-two now. The main difference between us is that I have three kids, and she has none.

"Sure," I replied, rushing to table ten. On my way to the table, I bumped into this guy wearing a hat and sunglasses. "Sorry," he said.

"Sorry," I echoed.

The guy sat down. I walked past him and got to the table Alyssa sent me to. Seated around the table were three guys. They all appeared to be in their mid-twenties. They were kinda cute, but you could tell just by looking at them that they were obnoxious players. Then again, stereo-typing is wrong, so I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts.

I pushed my thoughts aside and gave them my best fake smile. "Hello, welcome to Sunny's Diner. My name is Lilly and I will be your server today. What can I get you guys?" I said cheerily. I turned to the guy farthest to the left and looked at him expectantly.

The guy gave me a flirtatious smile. He ran a hand through his perfectly gelled blonde hair. He appeared to be the oldest of the group, maybe twenty-seven. "Hmm...you can get me your phone number. . .written on your underwear," he said smoothly.

His two buddies laughed. My eyes widened, and I didn't know what to say. I handled jerks like this all the time, and I was really good at it, but at the moment, I was at a loss for words. "No, really, what do you want?" I asked, deciding to stay professional. When in doubt, just do your job.

The blonde-haired guy smirked at me. "You," he said in a low voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Then, I turned to the guy sitting next to him. "What can I get _you?_" I said pointedly.

"Um. . .you can get me in your pants," he said with a laugh.

I groaned. The guys all high-fived each other, and I tapped my foot impatiently. "_Or _I can get the manager to escort you out of here," I said finally.

The guys all stopped laughing and looked at me. "Excuse me?" I noticed the guy in sunglasses a the next table started laughing when I spoke. I looked at him, and he stopped.

"Are you going to order something or not? I don't have all day," I said through clenched teeth.

"You know what, I don't like your attitude. Can we speak to the manager?" the blonde-haired guy said.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think he'll be able to help you. You're being disrespectful to the waitress," I said simply.

"Look, yo, I asked to speak to the manager, alright?" he snapped at me.

"I don't think that will help you. The manager is one of my best friends."

"I don't care!" the guy said, standing up. He reached a hand out and shoved me backwards. "Get the manager."

"Excuse me!" Harry yelled coming over. "Is there a problem here?"

I quickly explained to Harry what the guys had said and done.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Harry said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine."

The other two guys stood up. All three of them started to walk towards the door together. Before leaving, the blonde-haired guy reached over and pinched my butt. I gasped, but didn't say anything because I didn't want to cause a scene. Once they were gone, Harry turned to me.

"Hey, sorry about them," he apologized sincerely. "I went to school with two of them. Major jerks. Don't let them bother you."

I nodded. "Yeah, uh-huh," I agreed.

Harry patted my shoulder, then walked away. I glanced at the empty table in front of me, before walking over to the next table. I curiously tilted my head to the side, staring at the guy in a hat and sunglasses. Why was he wearing sunglasses inside?

"Have a problem with the lighting in here?" I joked as I walked over, taking out my notebook to write down his order.

The guy laughed. "No. . ." he said slowly.

I smiled. "Then what's with the sunglasses inside?" I asked.

The guy shrugged. His dark hair popped out of his hat, resting on the sides of his face. "I dunno," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. For some reason, this guy sounded familiar. I peered closer at him. Did I know him from somewhere? "You sound familiar," I said honestly.

He froze. "Um, no I don't," he said quickly, making his voice higher and slightly squeaky.

I stared at him for a few moments, as if trying to figure him out. "Um, yes you do," I said.

"No!" he said urgently.

"Are you trying to hide your identity on _purpose_?" I asked smartly.

"No!" he yelped.

I shrugged. "Okay."

**Joe's POV**

Right in front of me was one of the prettiest girls I've ever met. Then again, I hadn't officially met this girl. I squinted through my sunglasses and read her name tag. It said: _Lilly_. I smiled to myself. I liked that name. Lilly.

Lilly appeared to be about twenty, maybe twenty-one. I could be wrong, though. She has long blonde hair and a really pretty smile. Unfortunately, I think she is on the verge of figuring out who I am. Oh, well. I guess it'll be okay if she finds out.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked slowly.

She looked confused for a moment, then shook her head. "Nope."

"Um. . ."

"Take your sunglasses off," she ordered.

"Why?"

She didn't answer, she just waited for me to obey. I shrugged and took my glasses off. Once they were off, I had a better view of her pretty face.

Lilly's eyes widened. "You're J-"

I reached out a hand and slapped it over her mouth. "I'm not in the mood to be recognized by anyone else," I said, sliding my sunglasses back on.

She nodded, looking shocked. "O-okay," she squeaked.

I smirked.

"So. . . um, what can I get you?" she asked at last.

I smiled. _Wow, she's really pretty._

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first story. It would be nice for some people to tell me if you like it. If people don't like it, I guess I'll just delete it and forget I ever wrote it. So. . .yeah.**

_**xoxoxo,**_

_**littlemissobsessive15**_


	2. What's Her Last Name?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

_**C****haracters and Ages for this story:**_

**_Lilly Truscott: Age 22_**

**_Joe Jonas: 25_**

**_Nick Jonas: 22_**

**_Kevin Jonas: 27_**

**_Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana: 22_**

**_Mikayla: 22_**

**_Aidan Truscott: 6_**

_**Alaina Truscott: 4**_

**_Alexa Truscott: 16 months_**

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

I brought food over to table seven: the table Joe Jonas was sitting at. I think my brain was still in shock over the fact that he was here in the diner I worked out. I even had trouble believing it for awhile. I handed him his food, and he smiled up at me. I could nearly see his eyes shining brightly through his dark sunglasses. He nodded at me. "You wanna sit with me for a few minutes?" he asked shyly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, why?" I asked.

Joe seemed taken aback, as if confused. "I dunno. You seem like an interesting person. I kinda wanna talk to you," he said.

I shrugged and glanced at my watch. "I get a break in five minutes. I'll be back," I said, before walking away.

--

I walked back over to Joe's table exactly five minutes later, slightly eager to hear what he had to say. "Um, hi," I said nervously.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Take a seat," he said mysteriously.

I obeyed.

"Hi," I said again, not knowing what else to say.

"You said that already," Joe pointed out.

I laughed. "Yeah, um. . ."

"Hi," he mocked me.

I giggled. "So...why are you hear all alone?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not," he replied, looking straight down at his plate of food. "I'm here with my brothers, Mikayla, and Hannah Montana."

"Where are they?" I asked.

Joe looked up at me. "A few blocks away at another diner. I just didn't feel like being with them. I've been kind of upset lately," he explained.

I frowned. "Because your girlfriend broke up with you, right?" I asked.

Joe snickered. "Um, yeah," he said, shooting me a look.

I giggled again. "What? I read magazines, ya know!" I said defensively.

It was Joe's turn to laugh. "Funny," he said.

I shrugged. "What? It's true!"

Joe smiled. "So what's your story? Where are you from?" he asked curiously.

"Um, Malibu, California," I said softly, trying not to remember the image of Malibu.

"Cool. I like Malibu. It's really cool," he said.

I nodded. "Yeah. I left there a few years ago."

"Why did you leave?" Joe asked me.

"Uh. . .to get a fresh start?" I said.

Joe looked at me quizzically. Just then, his phone rang. He glanced own at it. "It's my brother, Kevin," he explained. "I probably have to go soon."

I nodded. "Oh," I said.

Joe answered his phone. "Hey Kev. . . .yes I am eating. . . . yes I can meet you in five minutes. . . . okay. . . .bye," he said.

I jumped up and got his check for him. I walked away, then came back and waited for him to say something to me, but he said nothing. "Well, it was nice meeting you," I said quietly. I went to stand up.

"Wait," Joe said to me. I looked at him expectantly. He shrugged. "Um, well, I have a concert tonight. . . .I'm gonna be around here for a few days. . . .I thought maybe you could show me around town sometime. . . .or something? I don't know, it seems like an interesting place and. . . .I don't know. I think you're really nice and cool, so. . . .I thought we could hang out sometime? Maybe?" he rambled.

I smirked, not knowing what to say. "Oh," I said a last. He raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. "Um, sure. I guess. I could show you around."

Joe smiled slowly. "Cool. . . .um. Could I get your number?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled. "Sure. Gimme your phone," I said. He handed it to me. I opened it and typed in my number. "Here," I said, handing him his phone and mine. "You wanna put your number in here?"

"Sure," he said brightly, accepting my phone. He put his number in and gave it back to me.

I smiled, but then froze, as a sickening thought dawned on me. "Um, you said you're here with Mikayla and Hannah Montana, right?" I asked.

Joe nodded. "Yeah, tonight is then end of my tour with them."

I frowned. He didn't know what was wrong, because he didn't know that Hannah Montana used to be my best friend. I wondered if he knew that Hannah was really Miley.

"Oh. . . ." I said. "Cool."

Joe nodded. "Well, I gotta go meet them right now, actually. Hannah, Mikayla, Kevin, and Nick are waiting for me somewhere nearby," he said.

I nodded. "Right. Well, um, it was nice to meet you," I said politely.

Joe smiled. "You, too. I'll definitely call you tomorrow or something. . . .or text. I don't know. . . but it was nice meeting you," he replied brightly.

I grinned. "See ya," I said.

And then he was gone. Just as suddenly as he came. But I couldn't help smiling. . . .because I knew I'd be seeing him again.

--

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

I was walking down the street with Nick Jonas, Kevin Jonas, and Mikayla. We stopped in front of a park, waiting for Joe. Kevin had called him a few minutes ago, and he said he would meet us soon. My eyes drifted over to the playground we were standing in front of. I saw a bunch of happy kids running around on the playground, having a lot of fun.

I noticed one kid sitting on a bench, alone, not with the group. I peered past the crowd and carefully studied the kid. She appeared to be about three or four, not even five. My guess would be four. She was sitting there, with her head in her hands, not looking at anybody. A young teen nearby walked over and looked down at the girl. "Come on, sweetie. It's time to get home. Your mother is coming home from work soon. We have to go get your brother from his friend's house," the teen said to the small girl.

The little girl stood up, and she started to walk towards the gate. The teen walked along besides her. She reached for the little girl's hand. The two strode past us, and I felt this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach as they passed us. Neither one of them looked at us, but I could see the little girl's face, and it reminded me of someone. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I knew that I knew this girl, or maybe her mother. But I honestly couldn't think of how I might recognize her. Staring at her, I actually felt like I've seen her before, but maybe when she was younger.

I shook off the funny feeling. Maybe she was just a Hannah fan, and maybe she came to a concert once. The girl was now long past me, and I turned to look at Nick, Kevin, and Mikayla.

"Aw, look at the cute kids," Nick said to me.

I smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "I-"

"Everybody, look! It's Hannah Montana! And Mikayla! And two of the Jonas Brothers!"

"EEEEE!"

Dozens and dozens of kids flew off the playground, running towards us. I sighed. Years and years of this, and I'm still attacked by little kids. You'd think that all my fans would be college aged-by now, but I guess not. I guess these are the next-generation of Hannah/Mikayla/JB fans. What can I say? Little kids adore Disney Channel reruns.

The crowds swarmed us for awhile, and the screams got louder when Joe arrived. He elbowed his way through the crowd and got to us. I smiled. "Gotta love the kids, right?"

"Right," he laughed.

We ended up signing autographs and stuff, but we finally managed to escape. The five of us walked down the streets together, looking for some cool shops.

Joe looked at me and shrugged. He looked really sad. He's been like that ever since his girlfriend broke up with him. But he's still a really fun guy, and that's no lie. Happy or not happy, he can still crack more jokes than I ever could.

I've known him, Kevin, and Nick since I was fourteen, but we were never actually friends. I saw them at events and stuff, but we didn't talk much. Over the last few years, though, we started talking more. I went on tour with them for the first time when I was twenty. It was just a short summer tour, because I was in college at the time. I graduated college a few months ago, and immediately after that, I began this tour that we are finishing tonight. Anyway, I became really good friends with them two years ago when we went on tour for the first time together. I began trusting them so much that I told them my biggest secret.

No, the secret wasn't that I was an alien or something. It was the secret that linked Miley Stewart to Hannah Montana. They are three of the few people who know. Other than them, just a few members of my family know. Also, one of my best friends from Malibu, Oliver Oken, has known for several years. A few months ago, Mikayla accidentally found out my secret, but as it turns out, it's okay because she's trustworthy. I never imagined Mikayla being trustworthy, because we used to be enemies, but that is long in the past. So that is basically the list of people who know about me being both Miley and Hannah.

As we walked down the streets, I tried not to think about her. But it was impossible.

Okay, I lied. There is one other person who knows my secret. The reason why I don't like to think about this is because she was my absolute best friend ever. I fully trusted her and confided in her for almost everything. I won't waste my time telling you the whole sob story, but the point of it is: her name was Lilly Truscott. She got pregnant twice, then up and left while I was away for college. When I returned home one weekend, I went to find her, but she was gone. Her mother told me that Lilly didn't tell her where she was going. All she knew was that Lilly left and went east. That was the last I ever heard about her. I tried to call her cell, but she conveniently changed her number. Go figure. I haven't seen or heard from her in over three years. Who knows. . . .by now she could have six kids. That wouldn't surprise me. . . . she turned into a major whore. I feel kind of guilty calling my best-I mean- EX-BEST friend that name, but she kind of deserves it.

I sometimes wish I could see her again, just to see what she's like nowadays. I really miss her. Oh, well. I got over her friendship a long, long time ago.

"I'm bored," Joe complained.

"Me, too," I agreed.

Nick looked over at me. He shrugged and smiled. "Me, three," he agreed.

"So. . . so did you have a nice breakfast?" I asked Joe.

Joe shrugged. I noticed him blushing. "Kind of. . ." he said slowly.

I looked at him quizzically. "Um, care to elaborate?" I asked my friend.

"Er. . . the people there were nice," Joe said calmly.

"And?" Mikayla and I asked in unison.

Kevin smirked knowingly. "Joe met a girl," he said simply.

Joe's head swiveled around to look at Kevin. "What?" he asked, his face turning redder.

"Aw," Mikayla cooed jokingly.

"What? Why would you say that?" Joe demanded.

Kevin shrugged. "Cause it's TRUE! I can tell!"

"What's her name?" Mikayla pressed.

Joe frowned. "Why should I tell you her name?" he whined.

"HA!" Kevin erupted. "So there IS a girl!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Joe blushed like crazy. "So what if there is? It's not like I asked her to marry me or anything! All I did was get her phone number!"

"What?" Kevin and Nick said in unison. "No way! You did?"

"Yes. . ." Joe said sheepishly.

"What's her name?" I asked curiously, elbowing Joe in the side. "Come on tell us!"

"Yes, tell us!" Mikayla urged excitedly.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Her name is Lilly," Joe said.

"Aw," Kevin teased.

I managed a smile. I honestly tensed up just at the mention of that name, but I knew I couldn't hate every person in the world named Lilly just because I used to have a best friend named Lilly. Besides, that was far in the past. I'm sure that girl Joe met is NOTHING like stupid Lilly Slutscott.

"Awww, you like her, don't you?" Mikayla giggled.

"Please stop with this embarrassing abuse!" Joe snapped at us.

I laughed. "So where is she from?" I asked.

Joe smiled. "Um, Malibu, California."

I froze. Wait. . . someone named Lilly from California? I shrugged this off. It couldn't be. . . No. There was no chance. Just a coincidence. This Lilly might have only been born there, but maybe moved here when she was young. There was no way it could be. . . .

"And her beautiful blonde hair. . . .it's to die for," Joe said happily.

I froze again. "Um. . . Joe? How old is she?"

"I don't know," Joe snorted. "Maybe twenty-one?" he guessed.

This was all fitting into place. Lilly should be twenty-two now. She's blonde and from Malibu. "And did you happen to find out her last name?"

Joe blushed again. "No. . ."

"Dude, you don't even know her last name?" Nick laughed.

Joe narrowed his eyes at us. "Once again, I didn't ask her to marry me! It's not like I need to know her whole life story yet!"

_"Yeah, but I might already know it," _I thought worriedly. "Um-"

"Wait, she put her number in my phone. Maybe she put her last name in there," Joe said thoughtfully.

Joe dug his cell out of his pocket and started to open it. "Gimme that!" I said anxiously. I practically ripped the phone out of Joe's hands.

"Whoa, whoa! Why are you so anxious to see her last name?" Joe asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Kevin asked, as I clicked into Joe's list of phone numbers.

I shook my head. They wouldn't understand. None of them knew who Lilly Truscott was, but they knew that I had a friend named Lola a long time ago. They met her two or three times, but that was all. They didn't know that Lilly was Lola and that Lilly used to be my best friend. And Mikayla met Lilly once when we went to see her and Jake on the set of a movie, and she also met Lola a few times. But she never even knew her name, and if she knew her first name, I'm sure she forgot it by now. Besides, I was sure that the woman Joe met was not my former best friend, I just had to check to make absolutely certain.

I scrolled down to the L's in Joe's contacts and finally found what I was looking for.

I squinted at the phone screen and let out a loud shriek. I dropped the phone in surprise.

The name read: _Lilly Truscott._

* * *

**_Thank you all so much for reviewing! I was really surprised to get 19 reviews, because this is my first story, so I kind of expected 1 or 2 reviews, maybe 3 at the most. But I am really happy that some people liked the first chapter, so here is the second one! Sorry it took a few days, I've been really busy. _**

**_Some more reviews would make my day(it was a bad one)!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**littlemissobsessive15**__


	3. What Happened Between Miley and Lilly?

Miley gasped as the phone hit the ground.

"M-Hannah!" Joe screamed loudly. He glanced at Miley and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why did you throw my phone on the ground? It probably broke!" he complained.

Miley frowned sheepishly. She bent down and retrieved the phone. "Here. It works," she muttered.

Joe ripped the phone from Miley's grip. "Now answer my question," he demanded.

Mikayla, Nick, and Kevin watched the scene uneasily.

"Look...I..." Miley stammered, looking around at the people on the streets in the distance. "I'll tell you...but not here..."

**_-HMHMHM-_**

"Okay," Joe said once they were on Miley and Mikayla's tour bus. "No what was up with you before? First, you practically tore my phone out of my hand just to see what Lilly's last name is. Then, when you found it, you dropped my phone. Did you drop it on purpose?" he asked her.

Miley looked around nervously at her friends. "Um..."

"What?" Nick urged.

"You see...I kind of...know Lilly Truscott."

"Who's Lilly Truscott?" Kevin asked.

"Wait, it that-" Joe said, holding up his phone.

"Yes. It's the same Lilly you met today," Miley confirmed uneasily.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Joe's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wait...what do you mean that you know her? Huh?"

Miley sighed and licked her lips slowly. "She is from Malibu. She was my best friend."

Gasps filled the air. "No way," Mikayla shrieked.

"Wait...when was she your best friend?" Joe asked in confusion.

"I met her when I was twelve. She and I were best friends until we were eighteen. And then...never mind," Miley said.

"Wow," Mikayla said.

"Wait, what were you about to say? You said 'and then.' What were you thinking?" Kevin wondered.

Miley shrugged. "Then she moved away...it was sad. We fought, then I left for college, then I came to visit her, and she was gone. She shut off her phone, got a new one, and didn't give out her new cell phone number. She never contacted me again. And I was perfectly okay with that."

"Oh...why did you guys fight?" Kevin wondered.

"And why did she leave?" Joe asked.

"And why have you never mentioned her before?" Nick piped up.

Miley sighed and played with the strings on her sweatshirt. "Um, I don't really want to talk about why we fought...she didn't tell anyone why she left...and I never mentioned her because it was always a sore subject with me. I kind of tried to block it all out of my brain and ignore the fact that I had a really close best friend. She hurt me deeply by not telling me where she went. And I had no way to contact her. So I kind of purposely didn't talk about her. I thought it would help me heal...turns out...it made it worse. I kept my emotions on the inside and didn't talk about her...even with my dad. After about a year, I never even mentioned the name Lilly. And that was about a few weeks before Hannah went on her first tour with you guys. So that's why you never heard about her. Because I had already stopped speaking about her," she said softly.

Everyone was expressionless for a few seconds. Finally, Nick got up and walked over to Miley. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry you lost your best friend."

"Geez, Nick. You make it sound like her best friend died!" Mikayla snorted.

"Oh, she's definitely alive," Joe informed the group.

Miley snickered. "Yeah, well, for three and a half years I had no idea where she was. For all I knew, she COULD'VE been dead," she whispered sadly.

Joe frowned. "Wait, Miley. Why can't you tell us why you fought with her when you were eighteen?"

"Actually, we started fighting a lot when we were fifteen," Miley said. "Well...really a lot when we were seventeen. She kind of...changed," she concluded.

"She mixed in with the wrong crowd in high school?" Kevin guessed wisely.

"Kind of...something like that," Miley replied simply.

Nick shrugged and finally released Miley from his grip. "Well, it's obvious that you don't want to talk about this anymore...so let's change the topic..."

"But I want to kn-"

Kevin shot Joe a warning look.

Joe shrugged and closed his mouth in response.

**Miley's POV**

I now knew who that little girl in the park was. I was positive it was Alaina Truscott, Lilly's daughter. She should be about four years old now. I haven't seen her since she was one.

"Um, Joe? Can you not mention to Lilly that I'm with you?"

"Too late. She already knows I'm here with Hannah and Mikayla," Joe said sheepishly.

I groaned. "Did she say anything about knowing Hannah?" I asked quickly.

Joe shook his head quickly. "But she looked really nervous when I mentioned you."

**_-HMHMHM-_**

**Regular POV**

"Mommy!" Lilly watched as her four year old raced towards her. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Lilly grinned. She bent down and picked up her daughter. "Hey, baby! Did you have a good time with Rachel?"

Alaina nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we went to the park!"

"Oh, really? That's awesome!" Lilly said sweetly, holding her daughter close. She walked into the kitchen and saw Rachel, the babysitter, sitting at the table on her cell phone. Rachel quickly hung up.

"Oh, hey, Lilly," she said breezily.

Lilly smiled. "Laina said you guys went to the park. She said she had fun. Thanks so much for watching her," she said. Lilly took out her wallet and retrieved two twenty dollar bills and a ten. "Can you come over tomorrow around eleven thirty? I was just scheduled for the noon shift," she said.

Rachel bit her lip. "Um, actually, it's my grandmother's birthday. Goin' out to lunch with the fam. I'm sorry," she apologized.

Lilly handed the money to Rachel with a sigh. "Okay. Thanks."

_**-HMHMHM-**_

"Do you have any clue why Miley acted the way she did before? What could Lilly have done that was so bad that Miley didn't want Lilly to know she was here?" Joe asked Nick and Kevin later.

Kevin shrugged. "Dude. Stop thinking about Lilly and Miley. It's not your business. Besides, we need to focus on the concert right now. We're on any minute," he reminded Joe.

Joe nodded. They listened to Mikayla sing the beginning of her last song. He sighed. "Well, I still totally want to know what the deal is with them. There are a lot of things I need to ask one of them."

Nick nodded. "You can text Lilly later," he told Joe.

Joe shrugged, relatively satisfied with this answer. "Okay."


	4. Wanna Talk?

Lilly woke up early the next morning, when she heard the familiar ring of her cell phone. Groaning, she rolled over and reached for the phone on her bedside table. Lilly's phone showed that she had a new text message. Lilly opened the phone and clicked on the message. It said: _morning! **wanna hang out today?**_

Lilly smiled and responded.

_sure. what did ya hav in mind?_

Joe quickly texted back. Lilly smiled as her phone rang again. _**picnic lunch in the park?**_

_do u even know where the park is?  
_

_**haha. yea i do. i saw it yesterday.**_

_cool. what time?_

_**noon?**_

_shoot. that's when i have work. can we do dinner instead? i get off at 6 2day._

_**okay... so how's six-fifteen?**_

_cool. i'll meet u there?  
_

**_sounds great. c u then._**

_byeee!_

--

Lilly went into her youngest daughter's room. She smiled when she saw Alexa staring at her. "Mommy!" she squealed, reaching her arms up. "Mommy!"

"Hey, baby," Lilly said happily, as she picked her daughter up out of her crib. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Ya," the sixteen month old replied.

"Lexi, you're getting big so fast! You're almost a year and a half old!" Lilly cooed.

In response, baby Lexi gurgled and spit on her mother.

Lilly winced and wiped her eyes. "Thanks, but I took a shower last night," she laughed.

Lexi giggled.

Lilly carried Lexi downstairs and into the kitchen, where she found her other kids coloring in coloring books on the floor. She knelt down besides them. "Hey, kids. Whatcha doing?" she asked them energetically.

"Colorin'," Laina replied.

"So do you guys want some breakfast?" Lilly asked her kids.

Aidan, who was always called by the nickname "AJ", looked up and said, "Yeah! Pancakes!"

"No, I want French toast!" Laina complained.

"Laina, you have had French toast for the last six days! Are you sure you want them _again_?"

"I WANT FRENCH TOAST!" Laina screamed.

Lilly sighed and held her forehead. "You drive me nuts. Okay, you can have French toast, and AJ, I'll make- "

"Poopy," baby Lexi spat.

Lilly looked down at the baby in her arms and rolled her eyes. "Oh, gosh. You drive me crazy, too."

--

Since their usual babysitter wasn't free, Lilly had to bring her kids to work with her. When she arrived, Harry and Alyssa walked over to her. "Oh, joy. The terrorizing Truscotts are back," Harry complained.

Alyssa whacked her older brother on the arm. "They are good kids! Now shut up, will ya?"

"Geeeez, I was just kidding!" Harry protested.

Lilly snickered. "Where are your parents? They said they'd watch the kids."

"Right heeeere," Tammy squealed, gliding over, with ol' Lenny right behind her.

"Hey," Lilly said with a smile.

"Aw, look who it is! It's cutie pie Alexa!" Tammy squeaked like a four year old, despite the fact that she was in her sixties now. She reached her arms out and took the baby from Lilly's arms. "She's gotten so big!"

"I know," Lilly said.

"How old is she know?" Lenny asked.

"Sixteen months. Almost a year and a half. She was only three and a half months when we moved her more than a year ago," Lilly stated. "Wow. Time flies!"

Lenny and Tammy smiled. "Well, we are gonna have lots of fun today, aren't we, kids?" Tammy said kindly.

AJ and Laina nodded enthusiastically. "Can we go to the toy store?" Laina whined.

Lenny snickered. "We'll see.

"So, Lyssa. I wanna talk to you about something. Come here," Lilly said to Alyssa.

Alyssa nodded and walked a few steps away with Lilly.

Lilly sighed and quickly told her the whole story about meeting Joe Jonas.

Alyssa's jaw dropped. "You're...you're kidding, right? There is no way on Earth that he was here yesterday...wait! That makes sense, because the Jonas Brothers had a concert, like, fifteen minutes from here!" Lilly nodded. "Oh my GOSH! You met Joe Jonas!" Alyssa exclaimed. Lilly nodded again. "And he asked you out?"

Lilly smiled. "Not really. He just asked for my phone number, and then he texted me today asking to go to lunch with him."

"Yeah, he asked you out!" Alyssa insisted.

Lilly shrugged. "Not really. I-"

"Mommy?" a small voice asked.

Lilly turned around and saw Alaina. "Yes, honey?" she asked sweetly.

"The mean boy from my preschool class is here. He stuck his tongue out at me," Laina whined.

Lilly fought the urge to laugh. She glanced over at the young boy who was grinning mischievously. "Aw, Laina. Just ignore him, okay?"

Laina nodded. "Okay, mommy...when are we going home?"

"Well, I am working until 6, and then I am going to...meet someone for dinner. I will be done around eight or nine, probably. But that is after your bedtime, so Alyssa is going to take you home after she's done working at 5. She'll make you dinner at our house and put you guys to bed, okay? And mommy will be home after you go to sleep."

"But I want you to tuck me in tonight," Laina wailed.

Lilly bit her lip. "I promise I will come in and check on you when I get home, okay, sweetie?"

Laina nodded timidly. "Okay, mommy."

--

Around three in the afternoon, a skinny brunette, who appeared to be about twenty- two, walked into the diner. She peeled off her sunglasses and sauntered up to the hostess. "Table for one?" th hostess asked her. The brunette nodded.

The hostess led the woman to a seat and handed her a menu. Deanna, the hostess, walked away, leaving the young woman to look at her menu. Once she was done, she closed the menu and gingerly set it aside. She looked around the diner with a devilish grin, scanning the place for a familiar looking blonde woman.

When she finally caught sight of the blonde girl, an evil laugh crept it's way up her throat. She saw Lilly.

"Lilly, table three," Harry said as he rushed by her.

Lilly nodded. She grabbed her order notebook and hustled down the aisle towards table three. A brown-haired young woman was sitting with her head down so that you couldn't see her face. As Lilly approached her, the girl put her head up. Just as Lilly reached the table, she saw the girl's head go up, and their eyes met. Lilly froze. She panicked.

"MILEY?" Lilly gulped.

Miley smiled. "Lilly."

"Miley."

"Lilly Truscott."

"Miley Stewart."

Lilly examined Miley's expression, but it was nearly impossible to read. Miley leaned forward and smiled. "Nice to see you again."

"Same to you," Lilly replied evenly, surprised at how calm Miley sounded.

Miley shrugged. "So...wanna talk?"


	5. To Tell or Not to Tell

Lilly sighed, then slowly nodded. "Okay," she said quietly. "I'll talk," she added.

Miley nodded and gestured for Lilly to sit across from her.

Lilly nodded. She went over and told Harry she was taking a quick break. She walked back to Miley's table and sat down. "Um...so what's new?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Cut the shit and get down to the point please."

Lilly's eyes widened. "I-"

Miley sighed and interrupted her former friend. "Look, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to just have an outburst like that...but I just really wanna know what happened four years ago."

Lilly nodded and took a deep breath. "You and I would argue a lot when you came home from college. It made me upset when you said you couldn't believe who I had become. I know you had your reasons for saying that, but it was really hurtful. Everything was falling apart. My mom was telling me I was a bad mother. That hurt so much. I didn't want to believe any of it was true, so I just left. I ran away. I just wanted to leave everything behind, so I ran away from all my problems. But apparently, the past has a way of catching up..." she trailed off. She looked straight at Miley. "One way or another."

Miley sighed. "I wish you could've just talked to me about how you were feeling. I knew you felt lost and hurt, but I wish we could've somehow avoided your dramatic move. And did you really have to change your number?" she wondered sadly.

Lilly sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I took off without any warning, but I did what I had to do in order to live my life. This isn't what I pictured, but I'm doing fine. When I left, I was old enough to take my savings, so I lived on those in the beginning. Obviously with two kids, we went through those savings rather quickly..."

Miley nodded and listened as Lilly told the rest of her story, all leading up to the reason why Lilly moved to Pennsylvania with a third child.

"Wow," Miley muttered as soon as Lilly was finished.

"And that's only the short version. I don't really have time to keep talking," Lilly said.

Miley nodded. "I understand...but maybe could you give me your phone number? I'd love to talk again so I can tell you all about my life in the last four years."

Lilly hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Not to be rude or anything...but if you're gonna go out with Joe, then maybe you should tell him about your kids?"

Lilly had an awful feeling inside her.

She knew Miley was right

--

"Hey."

Lilly smiled as she heard his voice. "Hi," she said with a smile.

As Lilly approached Joe, her smile grew wider. When she finally stood before him, he reached out and gave her a hug.

"So did you talk to Miley about me?" Lilly wondered. "Did she tell you we talked today?"

Joe shrugged. "Yeah. I don't really understand what's going on, though. She told me to ask you."

Lilly nodded. "I'm not sure you wanna hear this, though."

Joe shrugged. "Try me," he said.

Lilly hesitated, then made her choice.

* * *

**OMG! Sorryyy. I lost interest in this story and stopped writing and forgot this, but now I'm back! I hope a few people still wanna read this...lemme know in a review? /**


End file.
